Arc of the arrow
by Default pain
Summary: Arc joins the dark brotherhood to avenge his master,who taught him the way of the bow,but soon realizes the futility of vengeance and a life of killing. So he quits and begins to wander skyrim in search of redemption and a purpose.A story of loss ,revenge and penance,which asks a simple question,Can a man change his evil nature?More importantly,will this sick world let him?
Introduction :

Hi guys ,this is my first story so reviews are most welcome. Don't hesitate to criticize my writing.I will try to showcase skyrim as a more dark and gritty world as i was unable to find stories here that fit into the dark fantasy type vibe.

And i would try to really flesh out the character of Arc,and show his development from a motivated killer driven by vengeance to a more considerate human who wanders l in search for ways to undo his wrongdoings.

This chapter is just a template to show what you can expect form this story. I already have a general idea of where i want to go with this and would be happy to continue writing if at least one person expresses his interest in the comments. enjoy!

Chapter 1:

An unusually freezing night engulfed the land of skyrim and it was somewhere around 9. seemed like a blizzard was eminent. The trader of falkreath were hurrying to close their shops and the streets were empty. But one group stood out among them as it was preparing for going out on a journey The group comprised of 5 people.2 khajits,1 imperial and 2 thalmor mages.

"reuman ,i told you travelling in the night was not a good idea. just look at the damn weather,i can't even see 10 meters ahead in this snowfall" said the imperial to the two mages. The mages were discussing something and were irked by the imperial's interruption. Reuman , the taller mage replied "we don't have time for morning , life is in danger and the thalmor masters have asked you to be bought to the south camp as soon as possible. You don't need to worry about anything, we are the most accomplished battlemages of the thalmor ,no being can pose any threat to you tonight ,i guarantee that. You just need to stay inside the chariot. I will create a force field spell around the cart and in no time we will reach the camp". The confidence of the mage calmed claj and controlling his trembling voice,he asked,"its the dark brotherhood again, isn't it?".the mage sighed. "yes, of course,given their failed attempt to dispose of you,they are bound to try again. You have personally offended them , master, by not dying".A smirk appeared on the mage's face, but was not shared by remembered the night when the assassin had cornered him in his bedroom and was smiling deviously. claj was so petrified that he couldn't even that moment he knew that he was going to then a blast of flame hit the assassin in the back and he collapsed 's mage guard burned the assassin alive. Claj would never admit it but on that day he was glad he was on the thalmor's side.

Arc was ready .he knew this would be his only they reach the camp ,another attempt would be virtually impossible. He had chosen a spot among the trees at some distance from the road and was facing the same .This was the only viable course to the camp, especially in this blizzard. He had received info that claj will be leaving tonight. And that he was accompanied by two thalmor mages. He picked his bow, checked the string, and cleaned the grip meritoriously .All his life he had trained with the bow, but tonight in this blizzard, making a perfect shot would not be easy, even for him. He would need to make this shot from close distance. And he had already drank the vison potion to increase his sight. All he needed to do now was wait.

As soon as the chariot came in vision,arc started his routine. His master used to repeat it eveytime, no matter how simple the shot.

First analyse the situation, identify the important pieces of the game and the key system variables of archery.

Then identify the target and observe his movements

Analyse the wind, and adjust your aim.

Now remove yourself from the act,kill all emotions as you empty your conscious mind.

let your subconscious mind take control.

He felt the memory of his voice manifest into reality,As though the master was whispering in his ear. "First, analyse the situation. What do you see?". He replied, as though speaking to his master, "there are 3 people .one is driving the horses. Then there are two mages who are sitting in the chariot.i guess the mages would be a problem in a direct confrontation. Claj must be inside the cart.

"Anything else?" ."huh, there is always something else, isn't it. let's see". And then he saw it. "one of the mages seem to be mumbling something, oh, there must be some kind of protection spell on the chariot. Damn it, of course, they know". Arc frowned .After the spectacular failure of briggs, the security on claj was doubled .And now he was being transported. That's why Brotherhood had asked him to fulfill the contract. Now how will he do that? . "Shit, think of something fast, Arc,". "directly attacking the chariot would lead to a fight with two mages. I don't even know the level of these wizards, although their level would be directly proportional to the importance of claj to the thalmor, but the contract didn't mention that info. No, direct attack would be too risky. Trying to break the spell from this far away would require multiple shots of explosive arrows, and who knows how powerfull that spell is?and the mages would conjure fire Atronachs to chase me as soon as they hear the blast. No, there must be some other way". Time was running out, and arc was rummaging his mind for a solution. Then it struck him.

"Well, that might just work". He didn't have time for a better plan.

An arrow struck the ground in front of the chariot. " Stop, khajit. reuman, strenghten the spell,we are being attacked" shouted hinas,the other mage .Reuman stood up and looked at the arrow. Then he summoned his full magika, started mumbling the shield spell with greater vigor, and started levitating above the vehicle. This is what he was waiting for. This is his chance to kill a brotherhood assassin and prove to the thalmor masters his expertise.

"Reuman, he can attack from any direction, be vigilant. "They stood there, fire fluttering in their fingertips, ready to burn anything that might move.5 minutes passed by in utter silence, but nothing happened. The blizzard was roaring, suppressing any other noise. The situation was tense, and hinas, the other mage , was sweating, but then he looked at the arrow and noticed something. There was a letter attached to it. "reuman, look at the arrow, there is a letter attached to it. Reuman too looked at it and was puzzled. "Should i take it?". reuman, still mumbling the spell, nodded slowly. "who shot the arrow? Nobody knew that we were travelling in the night. This can't be good",was the only thought that came in reuman's mind. Using telekinesis, hinas slowly and carefully took the letter out of the arrow, then conjured a small hovering fireball, and looked at the letter.

"No, that's impossible!HOW?".reuman looked at hinas,who appeared totally thunderstruck. reuman gave him a look and gestured with his hand. hinas went close to reuman and showed him the letter which said, in typical fashion of the brotherhood,

.You have been served by the dark brotherhood.

Those words took the life out of reuman for a moment. "NO, that can't be, it's impossible" shouted reuman."but we didn't we make any mistake...all actions were done according to the plan..no,this can't be possible...". He landed on the chariot and immediately went to the cart and opened it furiously, and was met with an angry gaze from Claj,"what are you doing? And why have we stopped?". Then reuman realised what a big mistake he had made, and surely ,before he could act ,an arrow flew past reuman's right ear and planted itself straight in the mouth of claj. He was dead in an instant.

He shouldn't have stopped chanting the spell. The mission was over. But he wouldn't let this assassin, who had tricked him,live another day. Using his full magika, he conjured 5 fire Atronachs and set them in the general direction of the forest.

Arc had immediately started running after making the shot, even before the shot landing. After all, he was doing this for 15 years. The fire Atronachs were burning the whole forest down, and were making a terrible howling noise, that would scare even the trolls away, but the fury of the blizzard was such that the were unable to find Arc. He looked back from a cliff, panting,and sat there as he saw the fire slowly subsiding in the snow. Everything was silenced again by the blizzard.

Another job completed. Another person sent to sithis. Another step closer to my goal. Arc put the bow under the overcoat and tightened it. And then he realised. This was the first moment tonight in which he felt cold.


End file.
